


Should Be Loved

by Poisonedbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedbat/pseuds/Poisonedbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce faces inner demons and Clark is there to catch him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Should Be Loved by Blue October. And I wanna thank my friend Anna for helping me and basically getting me to write it (:

Bruce just stared. Stared at Clark kneeling in front of him; hold a box with a small silver band inside. He was proposing. He was spilling his heart out, telling him how happy Bruce has made him all this time, and all the billionaire could say was, “I need to use the bathroom.”

He quickly stood up, leaving his family, friends, and Clark to sit there in shock. He went up the stairs to his bathroom in his bedroom, even though there was a perfectly good one down the hall. After closing the door, the vigilante sat down in front of it, curling himself into a ball.

Clark just sat there. The empty chair almost mocking him. Alfred was the first to speak. His voice low next to the reporter. “Master Clark, don’t worry, I’ll go see what’s taking Master Bruce.”

Clark shook his head, putting on a not very believable grin. “No, it’s ok Alfred. I can do it.”

Bruce’s mind was running a mile a minute. He was panicking. The world was spinning around in his head and there was a slight ringing in his ears. He barely heard the light knock on the bathroom door.

“Bruce? Are you ok?” Clark’s voice was soft and kind.

Bruce didn’t answer. What was he supposed to say? That he was scared? That he was panicking? That he thought he wasn’t good enough? No, he would never admit that. So, he stayed silent.

Clark tried the door, but it was useless. “Please come out, Bruce. We can talk about this.”

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes. Clark clearly wasn’t leaving anytime soon and Bruce really didn’t want to talk. He didn’t know what to do in this situation; how to properly communicate his feelings.   
So, he just did the one thing he always knew how to do: distance himself.

The billionaire slowly stood up and opened the door. He pushed his way around the meta-human in front of him. Clark just watched him as he made his way to his bed. The alien’s eyes never left Bruce.

“Stop staring at me,” Bruce growled, “You wanted to talk? Fine, let’s talk.” The vigilante knew what he was doing. Purposely trying to push his lover away. His tone of voice made Clark feel a little taken back.

“Bruce, I’m sorry. I didn’t– I thought we were on the same page here.” Clark took a small step toward his partner.

Bruce scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, I’m sorry if I feel like I let you down. You should have known.”

“Should have known? What are you talking about? Bruce, why are you acting like this?”

Bruce turned away from the reporter and faced the window, not wanting to risk his face giving him away. “I’ve given you everything I know how. If that’s not enough, you might as well leave.”

“Y-You want me to leave?” The alien stared at him in shock. His gut was all in knots and a bit of anger started to brew inside of him. “As in you want us to break up?”

Clark eyed Bruce. He knew he shouldn’t, but he listened to his heart. The usual steady beat during their fights was replaced by an unusually fast one, almost as if he was scared.

“Are you scared, Bruce? Did you think that I’d actually leave?” Clark’s voice was soft, but it still caused Bruce to tense up.

“What’s wrong, Bruce? Please tell me what I did wrong.” He tried to hide the hurt in his voice as best as he could. He calmly stepped towards the billionaire, acting as though he was a frightened animal. Clark slowly put his arms around Bruce’s waist, pulling him into his arms. “Please, Bruce, talk to me.”

Bruce took in a deep breath. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves and to figure out what he was going to say to Clark. Bruce didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve anybody in his mind. He knew himself too well; how destructive he was with the relationships around him. He didn’t want to do that to Clark too. He opened his mouth to continue his efforts, but all that came out was a choked, “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not going to leave you. Not until you force me.” Clark was almost whispering, resting his chin on Bruce’s shoulder. The reporter couldn’t hold back pressing the matter forward and said, “So, are we going to talk about why you’re trying to push me away?”

Clark felt the taller man tense in his arms. He tightened his hold, trying to reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. Bruce turned his head in the opposite direction that Clark’s was and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Clark, I’m not good at this. None of this. Why would you want to spend your life with someone like that?” Bruce paused a moment, taking another breath. “How do you even know if this will last? Wh-What if you get tired with me?”

“Bruce, turn around. Look at me.” Clark let go of his partner to let him face him. He put his palm to the billionaire’s cheek. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. I can’t see in the future. But do you know what I do know? I know that I love you and I know that I should be loved by you.”

Bruce glanced at Clark for a split second before darting his eyes away again. 

“I don’t think I could every get tired of you, Bruce. After all this time you still take my breath away,” Clark continued. He gave the billionaire a soft smile and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Clark. For acting this way.” Bruce buried his face into the super-human’s shoulder, not wanting to look at him while he said those words. 

The Boy Scout lifted Bruce’s head and kissed him gently. “You know you can’t get rid of me right? I’m not going to go anywhere. I love you, Bruce.” 

A small smile crept on to the vigilante’s face when he whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
